Return of Aggregor, Part 1
This is the first episode of Ben 10: Invincible Alien. Summary Aggregor is back! But whens he's beating Ben easily, he does something unexpected. What's Aggregor really up to? Plot Ben's laying down in his room when he got a call from the Plumbers. (Plumber): Ben it's a Synthroid downtown. (Ben): On it. Can't I get a break!?! (transform) Jetray! Ben flew downtown. (Ben): Hey Synthroid, eat laser! (shoots lasers) The Synthroid wasn't harmed and Ben changed to Armodrillo and started an earthquake knocking it to the ground. It got back up and shot a laser at Ben, he punched the Synthroid with his hand in earthquake mode and knocked it to the ground and transformed... (Ben): Eye Guy! Ben shot an eye laser and froze the Synthroid and it blew up. Azmuth appeared. Ben detransformed. (Ben): Azmuth? What are you doing here? Theme song! (Azmuth): Over the past year you have grown to become a master of the Ultimatrix. (Ben): Yeah, so? (Azmuth): So... There was an earthquake and out came Aggregor. (Ben): Aggregor! B-but you're dead! (Aggregor): Everyone thinks that. (Azmuth): I'll be back later. (teleports) (Ben): Okay, it's hero time! (transform) Swampfire! Ben shot fire at Aggregor but it only burnt his sphere. Then Aggregor jumped and slashed Ben's head and Ben regenerated. (Ben): Err... I'm not powerful enough but... (transform) Ultimate Swampfire! ''is. Ben shot firebombs at Aggregor and he dodged them. Aggregor shot a laser beam at Ben and he dodged it, Aggregor did the same thing and it hit Ben's head. (Ben): (devolves) ''Swampfire! He regenerated and transformed... (Ben): Cannonbolt! Ben rolled into Aggregor and Aggregor hit Ben back. (Aggregor): You don't get it do you? I've been studying your moves since you defeated me and now nothing you do will surprise me. (Ben) Oh yeah? Time to go old school! (transform) Wildvine! ''He may be weak but you don't know his moves! Ben shot some stink bombs at Aggregor he wasn't fazed, then he shot out his uh... tentacles at Aggregor and they rapped around him. (Ben): Err... This isn't working! (Transform) ''Benvicktor! '' Ben shot lightning at Aggregor and transformed... (Ben): ''Rath! Ben punched Aggregor simultaneously. (Ben): DOES THAT HURT!?!?! (Aggregor): No. (Ben): Then it's time for... (transform) Alien X! Inside Alien X... (Serena): Ben Tennyson? I vote we help Ben. Seconded? (Bellicus): Denied. (Ben): Seconded. (Bellicus): He locked us up! (Serena): Oh yeah. Motion denied. Outside... Gwen and Kevin have just arrived at the scene. (Gwen): Aggregor? But your dead. (Aggregor): Huh. Aggregor rolled his eyes. (Kevin): Who cares. Kevin absorbed concrete and punched Aggregor and Gwen shot a mana blast at Aggregor. Inside Alien X... (Ben): Bu- (Bellicus): NO BUTS. (Ben): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (Serena): BE QUIET. (Ben): Oh but I don't have too! (Attempts Sub-Transformation) Wildmu- Dang. Meanwhile... (Gwen): This is no use! (Kevin): Oh- (gets shot by laser) OW! Inside Alien X... (Ben): LET ME OUT AND I MAKE DEAL WITH YOU. (Bellicus): Fine. Visit us everyday. (Ben): Okay. Screen fades to black and we hear something: (Familiar Voice): ChamAlien! ... It's Ben! (Ben): Now lets move!! Gwen shot mana beams at him, Kevin turned his hand to a Pickaxe and whacked him. As for Ben he'd suddenly dissappeared. (Gwen): HEEYAH! Where's Ben? (Aggregor, mutating): Yes! We see a weak ChamAlien groaning. Aggregor has mutated into into a what-looks-like an evolved Ultimate Kevin. (Ben and co.): NO! Aggregor suddenly knocked Ben and co. to the ground with some electric wind. To be continued... Major Events *Jetray, Armodrillo, Eye Guy, Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire, Cannonbolt, Wildvine, Benvicktor, Rath, Alien X and ChamAlien re-appear. *Aggregor's not dead but alive and well. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Serena *Bellicus *Plumber Villains *Aggregor *Synthroid Aliens Used *Jetray (first re-appearance) *Armodrillo (first re-appearance) *Eye Guy (first re-appearance) *Swampfire (first re-appearance; 2x) *Ultimate Swampfire (first re-appearance) *Cannonbolt (first re-appearance) *Wildvine (first re-appearance) *Benvicktor (first re-appearance) *Rath (first re-appearance) *Alien X (first re-appearance) *ChamAlien (first re-apppearance) Trivia Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres